youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash
Flash (born as Barry Allen) is a member of the Justice League, the mentor of his nephew, Kid Flash, and the Fastest Man Alive. Personality Although not much has been revealed about Barry Allen yet, he has so far demonstrated to be one of the more approachable member of the Justice League. Laid back, witty and always willing to talk, he seems to enjoy interacting with other people, giving him the air of a good natured friend or uncle. This can at times make him appear more immature than some of his League teammates, though that does not seem to bother him. As Kid Flash is his nephew , Flash seems naturally more close to his sidekick emotionally than many of the other mentors might seem with their sidekicks. Still, their relationship isn't perfect, as per normal in any family. The fact Barry is famous for always being late can often be a bit annoying for Wally, who is always in a hurry to get from point A to point B as fast as he can. Such an example was when he and Barry were the last to arrive at the Hall of Justice on the day they were inducted into the League. History On July 4, Flash and Kid Flash stopped Captain Cold from robbing a jewelry store. Flash then took Kid Flash to the Hall of Justice for the first time, as a first step to his induction into the Justice League. Flash then joined the League in battling the sorceror Wotan, who was attempting to block out the Sun by using the Amulet of Aten. He later appeared with the rest of the League at the destroyed Cadmus facility, after Young Justice's battle with Blockbuster. Powers & Abilities Flash has super speed. Unlike Kid Flash, who must accelerate and decelerate to use his speed, Flash has much more control and can stop on the spot. Flash can vibrate his molecules so fast that he can pass through a wall. Relationships Iris Allen Iris is Barry's wife. Atlhough the details of their relationship is unknown, they share a happy marriage, which many of their family and friends seem to playfully envy. At Jay Garrick's birthday party, Mary West told Iris she was lucky to have a husband who was so quick at clearing away dishes from the dinner table. Kid Flash (Wally West) Wally is Barry's nephew, . This family relatinoship allows for the two of them to interact in a more friendly and less formal manner than the other sidekicks and mentors. However, while Barry is more laid back and easy going, Wally seems to get impatient with his mentor, particularly on the day they where to go to the Hall of Justice. Their over-all good relationship however, seems to be the result of the fact that their entire family is close as a whole. Their family infact seems to be aware of their powers and dual identies, and demonstrated during a family gathering for the birthday of Jay Garrick, a former speedster and close family friend. Jay Garrick Jay Garrick is a retired speedster He and Barry, along with their families, are close friends and Barry's in-laws, the Wests, threw a birthday party for Jay. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Justice League Category:Hero Category:Mentor Category:Male